Fanfare of the Heart
---- Fanfare of the Heart (Japanese: 心のファンファーレ Kokoro no Fanfare) is the first ending theme of the . It debuted in BW003, replacing In Your Heart, LaLaLa‎ of the . It aired until BW025, when it was replaced by Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW. Ending animation: BW ED 1 Synopsis The song opens up to , , , and playing different instruments. As they play, an image of Pikachu jumping onto Ash's shoulder appears. It then changes to an image of Iris and her Axew smiling, and, later on, an image of Cilan holding his Pansage. It then changes to an image of Ash, Iris, and Cilan running through a field, an image of the group ready for battle, and, finally, an image of Ash, Iris and Cilan sitting near a campfire while their Pokémon sleep. The song ends with an image of Ash, Iris, and Cilan posing with their signature Pokémon. Characters Humans * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Lyrics TV size BW001 - BW014 ! Japanese ! English |- | | Whoever said That it's strong not to cry? Cry with all your might, then look, raise your head I say goodbye to yesterday When I ran from the things that hurt me Though the wind is still strong You can't know just by victory and defeat In order to understand true strength Attack with all you have If you're overwhelmed, take a deep breath And continue down the road you believe in!! Ring it out, ring it out, the fanfare of your heart Echo it out, send it out, loudly now Losing isn't the end I'm sure, I'm sure it's the beginning In the very center of your heart Palapa palapa♪ Palapala palala...♪ Palapa palapa♪ Palapala palala...♪ |} |} BW015 - BW025 ! Japanese ! English |- | | Whoever said That being by yourself is better than being with everyone? Surely, somewhere they're thinking of you The higher the mountain, when you look down The better it feels Though the path ahead is still very long You keep growing, bigger and bigger One more centimeter until you reach the blue sky It's okay to get nervous It's okay to get worried Let's go down the path we believe in! Ring it out, ring it out, the fanfare of your heart Echo it out, send it out, loudly now Losing isn't the end I'm sure, I'm sure it's the beginning In the very center of your heart Palapa palapa♪ Palapa palala...♪ Palapa palapa♪ Palapa palala...♪ |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | | ''Whoever said That it's strong not to cry? Cry with all your might, then look, raise your head I say goodbye to yesterday When I ran from the things that hurt me Though the wind is still strong You can't know just by victory and defeat In order to understand true strength Attack with all you have If you're overwhelmed, take a deep breath And continue down the road you believe in!! Ring it out, ring it out, the fanfare of your heart Echo it out, send it out, loudly now Losing isn't the end I'm sure, I'm sure it's the beginning In the very center of your heart Whoever said That being by yourself is better than being with everyone? Surely, somewhere they're thinking of you The higher the mountain, when you look down The better it feels Though the path ahead is still very long You keep growing, bigger and bigger One more centimeter until you reach the blue sky It's okay to get nervous It's okay to get worried Let's go down the path we believe in! Palapa palapa♪ Palapa palala...♪ Palapa palapa♪ Palapala palala...♪ Palapa palapa♪ Palapala palala...♪ Palapa palapa♪ Palapa palalapara♪ Palapa palapa♪ Palapara palala♪ Ring it out, ring it out, the fanfare of your heart Echo it out, send it out, loudly now Losing isn't the end I'm sure, I'm sure it's the beginning That's right, your true strength is In the very center of your heart |} |} Trivia * BW003 was the first episode to feature this ending, although BW001 and BW002 feature it on DVD releases. * and 's instruments bounce as if they are being played, but if one looks at it closely, it can be seen that they are actually not. Variants #BW001 - BW014: Original version of the song. #BW015 - BW025: Different verses of the song are played in the beginning. Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ27 ja:心のファンファーレ zh:心的號角曲